Descendants of Gustav II Adolf
Descent from Gustav II Adolf, King of Sweden, a venerated hero to some peoples and ideological groups, has often been alleged to have gone totally extinct, as far as known and/or documented descents are in question, as opposite to invented or sort of mythical descendants. However, according to documentation in books of nobility genealogy, that is not true: there exists at least one clear and documented descent to our days through his illegitimate son's one granddaughter. One branch of the Lewenhaupt in Alsace and Sweden Gustav II Adolf's great-granddaughter in the bastard lineage of counts of House of Vasaborg had, in Germany, particularly in Lorraine, a son and through him a granddaughter who were called counts of Stralenheim-Wasaburg. That granddaughter married a count Lewenhaupt, Lord of Oberbronn in Alsace, and their son returned to Sweden, having sons who were 7th-generation descendants of king Gustav II Adolf. The line goes, and the descendants have been: King Gustav II Adolf of Sweden had, with a mistress named Margriet Slots, an illegitimate son: Gustav (1616-53), who with his wife countess Anna Sofia of Wied-Runkel had, among other children, a son and heir: Gustav Adolf (1653-1732), Lord of Wildeshausen, grandson of king Gustav II Adolf. He who survived his aunt queen Christina I of Sweden (1626-89) and thus presumably alone continued the late king's descent. Count Gustav Adolf had, among other children, a daughter with his wife countess Angelica Catharina of Leiningen-Westerburg: Countess Sophia Elisabeth Christina of Vasaborg (1694-1736), great-granddaughter of king Gustav II Adolf. She married Count Henning von Stralenheim (died 1731) and had a daughter, and the following son: Henning Gustav-Wasaburg (died 1787), great-great-grandson of king Gustav II Adolf, lived in Alsace-Lorraine; whom his Vasaborg uncles and aunts adopted to carry on their name, and therefore started to use the double name Stralenheim-Wasaburg against the will of his kinsman king Gustav III of Sweden. Count Henning Gustav had, among other children, a daughter with his wife baroness Caroline von Eseback: Countess Christiana Louise of Stralenheim-Wasaburg (1783-1857), great-great-great-granddaughter of king Gustav II Adolf. She had, with her husband count Charles Adam Lewenhaupt of Razeburg-Falkenstein (1760-1821), Lord of Oberbronn in Alsace, their only surviving child, son: Count Charles Auguste Lewenhaupt (1812-97), great-great-great-great-grandson of king Gustav II Adolf, in other words, a 6th-generation descendant of the king. Being sometimes in French service and sometimes in Swedish, he ended up as a lord chamberlain of king of Sweden and a Swedish citizen. With his first wife baroness Cecilia Sparre (1818-49) he had the following three sons: Charles Adam, Gustaf Adolf and Sixten Oscar, great-great-great-great-great-grandson of king Gustav II Adolf. Table (It should be noted that not all currently living Lewenhaupts are of king Gustav II Adolf's descent - from him descend only this branch of Lewenhaupts who descend from count Charles Auguste (1812-97).) Living descendants of Gustav II Adolf in Italics: 1.1 Charles Adam Sixten Casimir Erik 1841-1918 married firstly baroness Ingeborg Vilhelmina Sofia Charlotta Bonde (1848-1921) divorced, married second (no children of the 2nd marriage) Ebba Amalia Wettervik 1.1.1 Cecilia Vilhelmina Sofia Adelaide Ingeborg Charlotta 1869- m1 baron Henrik Vilhelm Falkenberg af Trystorp 1855-1901 m2 Adolf Göran af Klercker 1872- 1.1.2 Carl Gustaf Sixten 1871- m Agnete Marie Elisabet Otterström 1870- 1.1.3 Gustaf Mauritz Claes 1872-73 1.1.4 Charles Emil Erik 1880-1921 1.1.5 Gustaf Adolf Axel 1885-1934 m1 Hilda Elisabet Hejll 1891- divorce (no children) m2 1918 Elsa Maria Hejll 1895- (lived at the Gustafsvik property, in Valla) 1.1.5.1 Carl Gustaf Adam Lewenhaupt 1919-2005 m Sonja Siv Elisabet Bönnelyche 1923- 1.1.5.1.1 Carl-Gustaf August Carlsson 1949-2000 m1 Anne Marguerite Liljefors m2 Maud Susanne Jonsson 1966- (no children; all children are from the first m) 1.1.5.1.1.1 Ylva Catarina Lewenhaupt 1976- 1.1.5.1.1.2 Susanna Sofia Lewenhaupt 1978- 1.1.5.1.2 count Johan Casimir Carlsson Lewenhaupt 1951- m Anna Lena Birgitta Ahlstedt 1955- 1.1.5.1.2.1 count Gustaf Axel Johan Lewenhaupt 1976- 1.1.5.1.2.2 count Carl Magnus Johan Lewenhaupt 1978- 1.1.5.1.2.3 count Eric Gunnar Johan Lewenhaupt 1982- 1.1.5.1.3 Anna Catharina Sophie Elisabet 1955- m Paul Ingemar Wall 1958- 1.1.5.1.4 count Adam Knut Carlsson Lewenhaupt 1960- m Agneta Marjatta Vestberg 1959- 1.1.5.2 count Gustaf Mauritz Casimir Lewenhaupt 1922- m1 Anne-Marie Emilia Wilhelmina Wetterström died 1966 m2 Gunvor Edla Elin Davidsson 1923- 1.2 Gustaf Adolf Sixten Axel August 1844-1904 m countess Anna Adele Louise Stackelberg 1862- childless 1.3 Sixten Oskar Cecile Charles Emile 1849-1916 m baroness Julie Aurore De Geer af Finspång 1855-1948 1.3.1 Ebba Cecilia Margareta 1878- m1 baron Knut Axel Leijonhufvud m2 prof dr Filip Åkerblom 1869- 1.3.2 Carl Gustaf Sixtensson 1879-1962 m Margit Amalia Mathilda Friberg 1904-87 1.3.2.1 Carl Sixten Gustafsson 1928-93 m Kerstin Elisabet Wulff 1935- 1.3.2.1.1 count Carl Gustaf Helge Sixtensson Lewenhaupt 1962- m Edith Lena Maria Odin 1963- 1.3.2.1.1.1 count Carl Johan Sixten Lewenhaupt 1993- 1.3.2.1.1.2 count Carl Erik Gustaf Lewenhaupt 1995- 1.3.2.1.1.3 count Carl Emil Oscar Lewenhaupt 1999- 1.3.2.1.2 Susanne Elisabeth Lewenhaupt 1964- 1.3.2.2 Gustaf Adolf Gustafsson Lewenhaupt 1929-2004 m Karola Birgitta Widell 1939- 1.3.2.2.1 Charlotte Eva Margareta Lewenhaupt 1962- 1.3.2.2.2 Caroline Julie Elisabeth Lewenhaupt 1964- 1.3.2.3 Margareta Cecilia Lewenhaupt 1930- m Hans Gösta Wolffelt divorced, he died 1977 1.3.3 Charles August Sixtensson 1881-1936 m countess Louise Hamilton 1890-1978 1.3.3.1 Charles Louis Sixten Nils 1910-72 m Birgit Hulda Theresia Herzog 1906-98 1.3.3.1.1 count Thomas Charles Allan Lewenhaupt 1944- 1.3.3.1.2 Catharina Hilda Louise 1946- m Ernst Nils Hellbacher 1945- 1.3.3.1.3 Jane Christina Birgitta Lewenhaupt 1946- 1.3.3.2 count Gustaf Mauritz Lewenhaupt twin 1914- m2 Astrid Maria Valentin 1918- 1.3.3.3 Louise Birgitta twin 1914-2002 m2 Adam Gösta Rudolf Lindberg 1912- 1.3.3.4 Carl Adam 1918-2000 m countess Eva Beata Margaretha Jacquette Hamilton 1920- 1.3.3.4.1 count Karl-Gösta Adam Lewenhaupt 1945- m Karin Elisabeth Lundberg 1944- 1.3.3.4.1.1 count Erik Adam Lewenhaupt 1970- m Jenny Emma Stevrin 1972- 1.3.3.4.1.1.1 count Adam Philip Lewenhaupt 1994- 1.3.3.4.1.1.2 count Alexander Lewenhaupt 1998- 1.3.3.4.1.1.3 count Max Emil Lewenhaupt 2000- 1.3.3.4.1.2 Anna Birgitta 1971- m Karl Gunnar Anders Mattsson 1971- 1.3.3.4.2 count Mauritz Adam Lewenhaupt 1947- of Berga in Fjärdhundra m Carin Gunnel Elsbeth Ljungman 1948- 1.3.3.4.2.1 count Claes Mauritz Lewenhaupt 1977- 1.3.3.4.3 Beata Margaretha Louise 1949- m2 Bo Lennart Vind 1951- 1.3.4 Cecilia Christina Adelaide Aurore 1884- m count Corfitz Hans Beck-Friis 1881- These living descendants of king Gustav II Adolf are relatively regular Swedish people, being mostly farmers, engineers and business people. The currently youngest generations (born between 1970s and 1990s) are 11th or 12th generations from Gustav II Adolf. counts Dücker of Jakobsberg and Ellinge The first count of Vasaborg had also a daughter who married a baron Wrangel. Their daughter became wife of a Ruthenian prince Oginsky, and in turn their one daughter married field marshal count Dücker as his first wife, leaving children from whom another Swedish noble family, the Dücker (now extinct in male line) descends. Their cognatic descendants include barons Gyllenkrok and the current count Wrede, as well as several other people chiefly residing in Skåne. Sources The Lewenhaupt and Dücker lineages up to early 20th century, and the lineage of counts of Vasaborg, are sourced from Svenska adelns ättärtavlor, a book series collected by Gustav Elgenstierna. The Lewenhaupt lineages of the 20th century and occupations of living members are sourced from various triennial editions of Sveriges adelskalender. Category:Kinship and descent